


What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

by Panfuretto23



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M, Victor-centric, don't read if easily triggered by bullying, figure skating, how do i even tag, i just wanted to revolve a story aroung a young viktor knowing the situation in russia, just an introspection I guess, sorry it's just a quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panfuretto23/pseuds/Panfuretto23
Summary: Viktor always kept this part of his past a secret, he didn't want anyone to know. Their words still hurt him sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I had this random idea in class and decided to write it down. it's just a drabble really but hopefully you'll like it ;3 There is just a little bit of this fantastic pairing thought. I do not condone the use of such slurs outside the right contest, please don't use them to offend anyone at all.

The first time Viktor saw figure skating it sparked a fire that brought a warm and fuzzy feeling in the 5-years-old child. It was on television, the Grand Prix that started the passion in the future skater. His parents were unreadable but his father scoffed almost as if he was making fun of the male skater on television, not that Viktor noticed, he was to busy staring at the young man doing a complicated axel jump.

<<I want to do ice skating>>

His parents froze.

<<We’ll think about it sweetie, all right? Now go to bed, it’s 9.00 pm>> she seemed a bit stiff but Viktor, once again, didn’t notice.

He woke up at 11.15 pm, he was thirsty enough to go and get a glass of water. A voice, his mother’s voice, stopped him on the door.

<<He’s just a child love, he’ll grow out of it eventually, let him do it>>

<<That’s for girls, it will just make him gay>>

Gay? What did it mean?

<<I’m sure it won’t dear, don’t worry. I’m sure he will put it aside growing up>>

His first lesson was two months later and he was the only male on the ice rink, not that he cared. He loved it to death, he decided it would be his future, he was a prodigy, according to the coach.

In elementary school saying he did figure skating didn’t bring any problem at all, all the kids and his friends looked at him in awe.

In middle school it did, it brought bullying. His hair was unusually long, according to his peers, he just liked long hair. They called him names, they called him faggot. The fact that he had a crush on one of his bullies didn’t help at all.

He had to change school when he came home smelling like pee, he couldn’t deal with them anymore. I practice he got better and better but he didn’t tell anyone in the new school, he didn’t want the same situation like last year.

The boxing lessons made him feel a bit more confident although sometimes practice on ice was a bit too brutal on the bruises.

When he won the grand prix at 15 everyone cheered on him but some classmates started to bully him again. When his fist collided with the hard cheekbone of the “leader” they left him alone for the rest of the years.

At 18 he moved out to his own house after winning the senior Gran Prix for the consecutive time. Somewhere the wound left by those mean guys still hurt but life went on. His public character was the result of his hardened personality but nobody knew, it was a part of his life he never wanted to talk about again.

At 24 he met Yurio and saw a young himself in him, he was almost afraid. He dated countless girls just to give the impression he was straight, not to lose Russia’s support.

At 27 he finally got the chance to reveal his true self to Yuuri, the only guy he felt comfortable with. Doing so he realized that the words “what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” were true, he almost felt like appreciating the people that bullied him when he was younger for making him who he was now.

When he knelt down in front of the cameras to propose to Yuuri at the Grand Prix he felt like the word Педик was merely an agglomerate of sounds that couldn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to victuuri-headcanons on tumbrl for supporting me and to to my classmate that helped me with the setting since she's russian! Apparently in Russia they aren't as bad as i thought and it was really a nice surprise. Hope you liked the style, I'm trying a new one but this drabble could be compared to a quick sketch honestly, not my best work, I hope i can re-edit it soon! Please review and tell me if there are any mistakes, I'm italian but I study english in highschool so..feel free to critic my grammar <3  
> Reviews are appreciated :D  
> Thank you for reading (I hope you do)


End file.
